


S.E.X

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, creepy!levi, ereri, lyrics based, s.e.x - nickleback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes





	S.E.X

_**S is for the Simple need...**_  
I walk down the halls of the new HQ in Trost, heading towards the courtyard when I see a fight taking place. As I get closer I recognize Eren and Jean. Others who are in the crowd slowly drift away at my presence, and I make a note to punish them later. It's lunch and they're meant to be somewhere- not here at any rate. The remaining few are Titanboy's best friends, Armin and Mikasa, as well as Sasha, Connie, Krista and Ymir.  
"Yeager! Kirstein!" I yell, interrupting their scruff for the second time today.  
"C-Commander Levi!"  
"Sir!" They salute, clenching their fists over their hearts,  
"Yeager, you will run laps until sunset. Kirstein, stable duty. Now." They groan in unison, heading in opposite directions to fulfill their punishment. Everyone else sprints away, practically leaving a puff of smoke in their wake. "Tch. Dirty brats." I mutter, heading back to my office to wait for sunset.  
_**E is for the Ecstasy...**_  
I awaken to a knocking at my door. "Name and business!" I shout, my monotone voice faltering slightly as I yawn stiffly,  sitting up from my chair.  
"It's me!" I can almost see Hanji's shit-eating-grin from the other side of the dark wood door. I huff, rubbing my arms to try to get blood back into them after having been asleep on them. The crazed scientist opens the door, pushing her shiny glasses further up her nose.  
"What do you want, shitty glasses?" I mumble, yawning again.  
"Aww Heichou you're so cu-" She cuts herself off when she notices my dagger glare. "... You told me to warn you when Eren's coming back inside."  
"And...?"  
"And he's coming back inside, Sir." She turns on her heel and leaves, not quite shutting the door as she does.  
"Excellent." I smirk sadistically, regaining my composure to stand up and head for the showers- knowing Yaegar would've wanted to go there after doing laps all afternoon- removing my cravat, straps, and jacket, and leaving them on my desk.  
**_X is just to mark the spot...._**  
Outside the wash room I can hear the shower's water hitting the tiled floor. I step inside, the hot steam instantly hitting me.  
"Stupid brat. Probably has every shower on." I mumble, stripping totally. I pass under the showers, dousing myself in water before I spot the annoying cadet through the vapor clouds, his pale back towards me- completely naked. I lick my lips. There was a reason I made Eren run laps instead of stable duty. It meant that Yaegar would be in here. Alone. Hon hon hon~ uhm. I go up to Eren and  wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook in his neck. The water splashes over us, warming us comfortably.  
"H-Heichou!" Eren gasps, covering his genitals with his hands.   
**_Because that's the one you really want!_**  
"Hello Yaegar." I reply calmly as if this is a normal situation. He turns to face me, hands still covering his...  _parts_. Unlike me, I'm just stood here proud and relaxed. My arms are still around him, now like an iron cage. "How are you cadet?" I ask casually, walking us towards the wall until Eren's back is against the smooth, cold tiles.  
"I-I'm good, corporal. Y-yourself?" I grab his wrists and pin them above his head. "H-Heich-" I cut him off by biting the bottom of his throat. He yelps in surprise, eventually moaning slightly when I tug, suck, kiss, and bite at his neck.  
"I am...  _Frustrated_ \- and I've learned that  **sex is always the answer.** " I attack his neck painfully, leaving blood in my path along his s and collarbone. " **It's**   **never**   **a**   **question.**   **But**   **the**   **answer's**   **yes**."  
" **Oh!** " Eren groans as I grab his dick, with my hand not holding his wrists, pulling him so close our chests are touching.   
" **Not just a suggestion. If** **you** **ask the question then it's always yes.** " I continue, grinding my hips against his. He shivers under my grip, blood tinted water droplets running down his chiseled chest and gorgeous abs. "Mine." I growl, kissing him harshly on the lips. My Eren... A week later I'm sat in my office going through a stack of paper work. Waste of fucking time, in my opinion. I'm so engrossed in this bullshit that I actually jump when I feel arms around me from behind the low-backed chair, and someone's breath at my ear. From the corner of my eye I see a mop of brown hair, and green eyes. Eren. Eren fucking Jäger. How and when did he come in without me knowing? My thoughts are, once again, interrupted by whispered words and wandering tanned fingers. "I'm loving what you wanna wear..." He starts undoing my shirt, digits dancing over the pale fabric. I don't try and stop him- I want to see where it goes. He's already had most of the work done for him, as I was only wearing my shirt and trousers. "I wonder what's up under there? Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?" Eren mumbles, his voice low and husky as he gently tugs the shirt off, having undone it, with my consent and help. "I'll love to try to set you free, I love you all over me." He pushes me up and I let him stand me between my chair and the desk. He moves to be sat in the chair- I feel this by the slight breeze, and then his legs pushed against my calves. I get pulled down into his lap, quite roughly, and groan gently at what's there. Whoops. My head leans back to his shoulder, and he immediately takes advantage of the exposed flesh- involuntary noises slip past my pursed lips. "Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done..." I won't say the rest of the story, as our tale gets rather explicit- and long, too. But I will leave you with this: Sex is always the answer.


End file.
